Kiss of Life
by Lady Catwoman
Summary: Oneshot. In the final battle with Naraku he is desroyed but goes down after giving Inuyasha a fatal injury. Kaede gives Kagome the completed Shikon Jewel, telling her that there is only one way to save Inuyasha now...


Greetings from Lady Catwoman!!! I just got his little fic idea and thought it sounded good. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and you'll have to excuse my horrible descriptions of how Naraku is killed. That wasn't really the part I was concentrating on when I was writing this fic. It's not that _bad_ but…it's not exactly good either. With this in mind please enjoy my story and review when you're done. I'd like to know what you liked or thought I could do better on. In other words, feedback.

Disclaimer: No, I DON'T own Inuyasha. Or the other characters. You don't have to remind me…pouts So sad…. 

Kiss of Life

Naraku began to transform into something out of a nightmare. Now possessing the completed Shikon Jewel he was able to turn himself into a full demon, finally ridding himself of his humanity (if he ever really had any) and terminating that bothersome Kikyo. She had tried to purify him using the Shikon Jewel but failed. He laughed insanely, his face distorting into an ugly mocking smirk.

"W-what's happening?!" Shippo cried, clinging to Kagome's shoulder as Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kaede watched with them Naraku's frightening transformation.

"He's using the power of the Shikon no Tama to become all-demon!" Kaede gasped, her eyes wide.

"He was hard enough to battle against as a half-demon! Now he'll be practically invincible!" Kagome exclaimed, beginning to have second thoughts about the outcome of the battle and the groups' mission to slay Naraku once and for all.

"Feh! Don't be so stupid." Inuyasha said to them in his usual cocky manner. "I'll take him down with my Tetsusaiga." He hoisted the sword up to an offensive stance.

"Remember Inuyasha! You are not the only one who seeks Naraku's demise or had reason to!" Sango cried in a sudden spurt of emotion, rushing forward with a determined gleam in her eyes. Kirara growled agreement, bounding across the ground beside her mistress.

"This is for Kohaku, Naraku!" she yelled then deftly flung her weapon at the repulsive demon. "Hiraikotsu!" Kagome let loose an arrow simultaneously, knowing that Sango's weapon alone wouldn't be enough to injure Naraku.

"Sango's right. We all have our own vendetta against Naraku, Inuyasha. Let us not put one before the other." Miroku remarked as Sango's Hiraikotsu tore through the air swiftly, headed for Naraku's revoltingly swollen torso. Kagome's arrow flew true, only seconds behind the Hiraikotsu.

"You wish to challenge me, Sango?" he laughed, raised a horrific tentacle. He easily caught the Hiraikotsu before it could slice into him. "How amusing, such a mere mortal."

Kagome's arrow hit its mark but Naraku merely regenerated himself, making it as ineffective as if she had thrown a common stick at him and not an arrow imbued with her spiritual power.

Sango stopped when her weapon was caught in the clutches of the one being she despised most in the entire world.

Naraku's tentacle wrapped around the weapon, tightening until it gave a sickening CRACK. He dropped the pieces of her weapon, now no more that destroyed garbage. Until she could get it fixed, that is. If she lived through whatever was sure to happen next.

Naraku smirked at the stunned expression on the demon exterminator's face.

"M-my weapon!" she gasped, backing away haltingly, staring in shock at the two pieces of her Hiraikotsu on the ground with wide eyes.

"He broke Sango's weapon right in half!" Shippo gulped, holding onto Kagome even more tightly than before.

Naraku brought the tentacle that had destroyed Sango's weapon back and swung it forth with blinding speed, aiming for the demon huntress.

Sango gasped, instinctively bringing her arms up to shield herself and diving into a roll to the side. She gained her feet again quickly, if somewhat unsteadily. She narrowly avoided being struck by the tentacle.

Kirara gave a yowl of rage and leapt at the gross object, fangs bared. She latched onto it tightly, burying her teeth deep into Naraku's tentacle.

But Naraku simply jerked the tentacle violently and managed to detach the two-tail cat demon from his body with a frown, emitting toxic gas. At the same time he fended off another one of Kagome's arrows and a wind scar from Inuyasha. His barrier blocked Inuyasha's wind scar. Kagome's arrow split through it and purified the poison gas so that at least would not endanger Kirara.

"How annoying." He drawled before turning his gaze back on the demon-slayer.

"Kirara!" she had exclaimed in concern as her faithful friend flew through the air and landed heavily on her side.

Naraku took the opportunity and again swung at Sango, who was still staring at her friend and companion. He struck her with his tentacle. Sango saw it coming through her peripheral vision and blocked the fatal part of the blow. Still it sent her sprawling. Naraku raise his tentacle again to finish her off. He brought his tentacle down to strike at her.

A flash of light caught his attention at the corner of his eyes.

A Sacred Arrow.

Naraku brought forth a different tentacle to absorb the arrow's impact and successfully struck Sango, who had again gained her feet, and sent her flying. The Sacred Arrow struck the tentacle he had brought forth at the same time and the tentacle disintegrated instantaneously.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, thrusting his staff into the ground and running forward, arms outstretched.

"He blocked it!" Kagome growled in frustration and a bit of surprise, still holding her bow out in front of her.

"Sango! Sango, are you hurt?!" Miroku asked in worry after catching the demon-slayer. He held onto to her tightly in his arms.

"Uhh…M-miroku…?" Sango said, her eyelids cracking open a slit, turning her head in the direction of his voice

"Sango! Thank Buddha! I was so worried." Miroku said to her, holding onto her more tightly and leaning over her slightly.

"You were worried about me? Kirara…where is she?" was Sango's reply. Her brow creased in mild confusion for a second and a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

Miroku contemplated groping her in that moment, but then decided against it for once. (A/N: Shocking isn't it? Lol)

"Of course I was worried about you, Sango." Miroku responded, a solemn expression on his face. "And as for Kirara, she was struck by Naraku, but I imagine she will be okay."

Meanwhile Kagome, Kaede, and Inuyasha were coming up with a strategy to succeed in killing Naraku.

"Kagome, if ye use the Sacred Arrow and release it at Naraku when I release my own and combine it with the strength of the Tetsusaiga that may give us the power we need. Your arrow, Kagome, will resonate with the Shikon no Tama and work to purify Naraku where my arrow and Inuyasha's attack will work as a back-up measure to make sure that Naraku will be destroyed." Kaede said, proceeding to string an arrow to her bow. Kagome followed suit, hoping she lived up to Kaede's expectations. She _was_ Kikyo's reincarnation and therefore had a tremendous amount of spiritual power but that, she had come to learn, often meant very little in reality. She had never felt quite like she lived up to Kikyo's abilities. And if Kikyo had failed in killing Naraku then how could she possibly be able to? Kagome forced the doubts from her mind and concentrated; you never knew until you tried.

"Fine by me." Inuyasha said, looking at the monster Naraku now was through narrowed eyes. "Just tell me where the Jewel is on him, then I'll aim at it with the Red Tetsusaiga to break any barriers he may have put up. Then I'll use my Backlash Wave."

"The Jewel is where his heart is, or rather, where his heart _should_ be." Kagome replied. She raised her bow, arrow notched, and took aim.

"Got it!" Inuyasha acknowledged, walking forward and getting into a fighting stance. He raised the Tetsusaiga, which was now crimson.

Naraku turned his attention onto the hanyou with evil leering eyes. He had a sickening smile of anticipation.

"Prepare to die!" he thundered, and then began to gather energy to release in a powerful attack, using the strength of the Shikon no Tama within him.

Kagome drew the bowstring back to her chin, adjusted her aim and prepared to let it fly. Kaede had done the same and they both watched Naraku for the right time to fire.

Naraku released his fatalistic attack with a triumphant laugh, accompanied by a diabolical smirk.

"Go!" Kagome cried and fired the arrow. Kaede waited about two second before firing her own arrow and the two arrows, both imbued with spiritual power flew straight and true to their destination.

"It's time for you to die Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, running forward and with the Red Tetsusaiga unleashed his attack. "Backlash Wave!"

The attack from the Fang melded with that of Kaede's Sacred Arrow, following Kagome's own Sacred Arrow, and they collided with Naraku's attack with a flash of blinding light.

"What's this?" Naraku questioned aw his own attack flew back to him, this time with two Sacred Arrows and the power of the Tetsusaiga.

Meanwhile Sango was back on her feet along with Kirara, who was growling ferociously at the demon, her sharp white canines bared threatening.

Miroku stood beside Sango with three of his most powerful Sutras in his hand. Sango held the staff and had slathered the end in deadly poison, which counteracted Naraku's own toxic fumes against him. With her free hand she held a sachet of stunning powder that had toxic effects on demons.

"Ready Sango?" Miroku asked as the combined onslaught of Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede drew nearer its target.

"Yes! Let's go!" Sango replied.

The two rushed forward with their weapons, Sango on Kirara.

"Take that, Naraku!" Miroku cried, tossing his Sutras at the demon.

Sango threw the stunning powder at Naraku moments before Miroku's Sutras struck. Then she hurled Miroku's staff like a spear towards Naraku's middle with a defiant cry.

"Now what-" Naraku began, turning his head in their direction.

Sango's stunning powder had the desired effect. Delaying Naraku's reaction for a few seconds, which gave the staff enough time to strike.

Naraku gasped in pain. Anger flared in the demon's eyes..

"You will – not defeat-"

Naraku's sentence was cut short as Miroku's Sutras made contact with the demon and released their spiritual power against evil.

Naraku looked up in time t o see Kagome's arrow, followed by Inuyasha's attack and Kaede's arrow only seconds before it would hit. Suddenly, he understood with perfect clarity that this was a battle he was not going to survive. This would be the end of him, despite the power of the Sacred Jewel, which was already beginning to purify him, resonating with Kagome's Sacred Arrow. Still, Naraku didn't plan on going down alone. If he was going to die he would bring that damned hanyou down along with him.

Inuyasha barely had time to see coming. And when he did it was too late.

Naraku thrust one of his tentacles, lightning quick, at Inuyasha. It tore into the hanyou's chest and through his heart in one swift movement.

The demon had time enough to withdraw his tentacle before his end came and he was purified and destroyed.

Inuyasha screamed in agony as the tentacle pierced his heart and was withdrawn, a stunned look on his face, contorted in searing pain.

The attack struck true and the Sacred Arrows resonated with the Shikon Jewel, purifying him as the Red Tetsusaiga's Backlash Wave destroyed the demon once and for all. It happened in a deafening crack with an accompanying crack and equally blinding flash of pure light.

Naraku was at last dead.

Kagome screamed, "INUYASHA!" horrified, as Inuyasha fell to his knees, clutching his freely bleeding chest. The hanyou was in immense pain and was beginning to feel dizzy from loss of blood. Kagome ran to his side, fear in her heart.

Meanwhile Kaede went over to where the completed Shikon Jewel had fallen on the ground. After picking it up, the old woman straightened and walked over to where Kagome was with Inuyasha, who was now lying on the ground. The soil around the hanyou was soaked with blood.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all stunned. Miroku's relief at his Wind Tunnel being gone was short lived at the sight of his friend in such critical condition.

"Please don't tell me…" Sango trailed off, not willing to complete the sentence, her eyes wide.

"It can't be…" Miroku said, aghast.

"What's happened to Inuyasha?!" Shippo cried, tears springing to the kitsune's green eyes. He was no longer on Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh no! No!" Kagome sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks after realizing that Inuyasha had been struck through the heart. She knelt next to him as he lay, bleeding profusely, on the ground, bordering on unconsciousness. Kagome's hands were already stained scarlet from trying to stop the bleeding; an effort she knew was futile.

"K-kagome…" Inuyasha said softly, and tried to reach up and touch her pretty face one last time. But he was too weak from the loss of blood to do so, and so instead grasped a lock of her hair with his fingers, her face wavering in his fading vision. "D-don't cry, p-please…" His fingers trailed down the length of her strand of hair until they reached the lock's end. Then Kagome took his hand in one of her own.

"Please don't die! Inuyasha!" Kagome begged desperately through her tears, which were falling even faster now.

Inuyasha blacked out, his eyes closing.

"Kagome." Kaede said, reaching the girl's side. She held out the Jewel to Kagome. "Take it, child."

Kagome glared at the Jewel and waved it away with the hand that wasn't holding Inuyasha's, shouting, "I don't want it! I don't! It's evil! It killed Inuyasha!" Angry tears spilled from her despair-filled eyes.

Kaede shook her head, feeling pity in her heart for the sorrowful girl. "Ye do not understand. Ye must use the power of the Sacred Jewel to revive and heal Inuyasha before he truly dies."

Kagome looked at the old woman in surprise.

"W-what? You man there's a way I can save Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, hoping against all hope. Was it really possible?

"Aye, child." Kaede replied solemnly.

"But how?" Kagome asked, looking back at Inuyasha. She was bent over him slightly and noticed that the rise and fall of his chest was becoming more and more faint until it was barely perceptible. It was a struggle to not give in to panic, though she grew a bit frantic.

"Ye are the reincarnation of my late sister, Kikyo, and therefore possess all of the sacred powers she as a Priestess did. Holding the Shikon Jewel in both hands, and putting those hands upon the wound, ye must wish with all ye heart for Inuyasha to be healed and place ye mouth upon his own to transfer the flow of the Jewel's energy to his body so that he may be saved." Kaede answered, still holding out the Jewel.

Kagome nodded and then a second later a realization hit her.

"Y-you mean _kiss_ him?" she all but squeaked, blushing.

"Well, if ye want to put it _that_ way…" Kaede let the sentence trail off. When Kagome made no movements after a few moments the old woman added, "But ye must hurry, child. Not much time remains for Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded again and took the Jewel from Kaede, grasping it with both hands. She placed those hands over his fatal wound, feeling the warm liquid of his life's blood, and leaned over Inuyasha until her face was only inches from his.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I know you don't like it, me doing this, but it's the only way to save you." Kagome whispered softly before closing the distance and pressing her lips against Inuyasha's. She felt something like a spark shoot out inside of her when her lips made contact with his, but she tried to ignore it and concentrate on what she had to do.

His lips felt cool beneath hers as Kagome kissed the hanyou. But that only made her wish to heal him that much stronger. Her thoughts went back to the past as she remembered the last time she had kissed him. That had been to save him, too. It had been during their battle with the Princess from the Moon, Kaguya. (A/N: You won't know who Kaguya is or what I'm referencing to unless you've seen the second movie The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass). And how he had said afterwards that he actually didn't like it (A/N: If you don't watch the little clips after the ending credits then you won't know what I'm talking about). It had hurt a little when he had said that and she covered her hurt with anger.

'Is this the only way for you and I to kiss? Me saving you?' Kagome wondered and pressed her lips even more firmly against his, wishing with all of her heart and soul so desperately that he not die. She tried in vain to disregard the pleasant sensation singing through her veins at the contact and the way it felt so right.

"Will this really be enough to spare Inuyasha's life?" Miroku asked Kaede, turning his gaze from Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Aye. It is not only the power of the Shikon no Tama that will heal him, but indeed Kagome's deep love. It is pure and strong, and enough to fuel the sacred powers of the Jewel to become even more potent. Because of her love for him Inuyasha will live." Kaede replied, nodding with a seriousness that everyone felt.

"Hey, wait! What's that?" Shippo exclaimed in question, pointing to a pink light faintly surrounding Kagome and Inuyasha.

"The Jewel! It's healing Inuyasha!" Sango said in relief, glad the hanyou was going to live. Despite his cocky manner and arrogant attitude she had grown affection for him and had come to value him as a friend.

Meanwhile, Kagome didn't seem to notice the pure aura of the Jewel surrounding her and the hanyou. She also seemed to sense little change or improvement in Inuyasha's condition. 'You _won't_ die on me! I won't let you!' Kagome thought fiercely and pressed her mouth against his even harder, now moving her lips against his. She was practically on top of him, eyes closed with teats still falling, wishing and praying fervently.

The wound in, over, and through Inuyasha's heart began to gradually heal and close up the more Kagome pressed her lips over his.

'Please live, Inuyasha. Please, don't die on me. Please, please live.' She thought desperately, finding herself wishing even more vehemently than before.

Unknown to Kagome the glow of the Jewel around the two of them intensified in its pure, pink glow.

Kagome was so intent on restoring Inuyasha, so insistent to heal he who should be _her_ hanyou, that she failed to realize his wound had already healed more than halfway. Her mind and heart kept on pleading, unaware that their desires were at last being given.

Inuyasha regained consciousness and found Kagome on top of him, kissing him hard, with more than a little desperation.

'What-' he thought, eyes opening wide, a bit startled and shocked. He was astonished that he was still alive. Even more astonishing than that was that Kagome was kissing him. But after a moment the shock wore off and he closed his eyes, enjoying the almost rough kiss Kagome was giving him. Inuyasha didn't care why Kagome was kissing him, and like this – she was kissing him and that was all that mattered. He decided then that he liked it better when she was more aggressive towards him.

'She should be like this more often.' Inuyasha thought to himself while slowly beginning to kiss back, placing his hands lightly on her hips and leaning into her kiss.

Unaware of what she was really doing, Kagome responded to his returned kiss almost unconsciously. It just felt so natural. The kiss of life Kagome was giving him had become heated, as both leaned into the other's warmth, seeking more.

Kagome's eyes opened a slit and that was when she suddenly realized that Inuyasha's injury had finally healed and closed up all the way.

Inuyasha's wound was healed and she was still kissing him. Kissing him hard and hungrily. And on top of him.

The realization hit Kagome like a ton of bricks and her eyes widened considerably. With a gasp she hastily broke lip contact and scrambled off of him as fast as possible and looking at him with wide eyes. Her cheeks began to tingle and feel warm; Kagome knew she was blushing. Just the thought of the _way_ she had just been kissing Inuyasha made her turn crimson. She was breathing hard and so was Inuyasha she could see.

The hanyou was currently gazing at her in confusion, wondering what the hell happened that made Kagome practically jump off of him so abruptly.

Meanwhile the others watched with baited breath to see what the two would do. Maybe they would finally stop skirting around the truth and just admit their love for each other. Especially now that Kikyo was gone for good. Alas, it was not to be.

"I-I didn't mean to, really, I didn't!" Kagome hastily stuttered, knowing it was a lie. She _had_ meant to and she had liked it. She was blushing with embarrassment and humiliation and she knew it; her cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

Now Inuyasha was so confused that all he could do was stare at her blankly in a confused sort of way. 'Why is she apologizing? And what for?' he wondered, clueless.

Miroku groaned. "What is he doing?" he moaned, his head in his hands. "Don't just stare at her, make a move!"

"Like what? Grope her rear end?" Sango questioned dryly, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Miroku merely sighed.

Even as Miroku was sighing Kagome was still stuttering out an apology – or was it an excuse? – for kissing Inuyasha.

"B-but it was the only way to save you so that you didn't die." Kagome's voice dropped to a whisper at the last words. "And I _really_ didn't want you to die.

Inuyasha rose to his feet and Kagome, noticing this, nervously sprang to her feet too, though in a tenser manner than the hanyou had. In addition, she also avoided looking at him, much less in the eye, turning her gaze instead to the place where not long before Naraku had stood.

While Kagome looked away from him, he stared at her, seeing the crimson blush across her cheeks and thinking how beautiful she was. He noticed her full, red lips, and recalled how they had felt and tasted locked together with his own only moments before, feeling a desire to kiss her again. Inuyasha unconsciously licked his lips at the thought.

Kagome suddenly turned and began to walk in the direction of the forest.

"I-I'll be right back! I'm just going to wash all this blood off my hands in that spring we saw not too far back!" With this she took off, hoping the rest (especially Inuyasha) didn't notice her increasing flush. She tramped through the forest all but blindly, thankful for the excuse to leave the others' presence for a bit to compose herself.

Shippo looked at the others.

"Couldn't Kagome have washed her hands with the water from our canteens instead of having to search for the spring in the forest?"

"I think it was more of an excuse to leave than anything else." Sango replied.

"Indeed. It was certainly abrupt." Miroku agreed with a nod. His voice was a bit distant with the wonder of the disappearance of the Wind Tunnel. Now that Inuyasha was healed and well, Miroku now was able to fully register the absence of the cursed Wind Tunnel.

A certain, incredibly confused hanyou stared off in the direction Kagome had disappeared in a while all the others turned to, in turn, stare at him.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked, more to himself than the others.

"Who knows? I think you should go after her." Shippo replied.

"Feh, right." Inuyasha said and went off towards the forest, following Kagome's trail. It wasn't hard to track, and before long he found her sitting on the ground in front of the spring. Her hands were clean of his blood now.

"Kagome." He said, the name coming out softly.

Kagome looked up.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She whispered in embarrassment. "I had to do it to save your life. I had to kiss you or you would have died."

"What? Why are you apologizing?" he asked, still confused. He went and sat near her.

"Because I know you don't like it. So I'm sorry, but it was the only way." She sounded almost ashamed.

"Huh? What do you mean you knew I didn't like it?" Inuyasha was now surprised. That was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Because that's what you said after I saved you from turning into a full demon by kissing you when we were fighting Kaguya." Kagome replied quietly, looking down, her face hidden from view now.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself in realization. 'Damn my stupid ego.' He thought. He moved close to her.

"Well, maybe I was lying," he told her.

A tiny gasp escaped Kagome as she looked up at him, genuinely surprised and caught off guard by his statement.

'What? Did he really just say that?' Kagome wondered, unable to look away from his enchanting golden eyes.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly at himself and sighed. 'What the hell am I doing?' he asked himself. 'Just get on with it already!'

"Kagome, did you regret it?" he asked.

"Of course not!" she replied. "Why would I regret saving your life?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I'm not talking about saving my life, Kagome. I mean did you regret kissing me?"

Kagome blushed darkly, tearing her eyes from that golden gaze and studied the ground glad her face was hidden. She became suddenly nervous by the hanyou's close proximity to her.

"No." Kagome whispered, her voice barely audible even to Inuyasha's keen ears.

"Then don't be sorry for what you don't regret." Inuyasha said and cupped her chin in his hand, raising her face.

"Wha-" Kagome began, her stomach flip-flopping and her heart beginning to pound but was cut off by an affectionate kiss from the hanyou.

At first Kagome was stunned. The only thing she could do was to think over and over, 'God, he's kissing me!'

After the initial shock dissipated, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss, returning it slowly. She had no idea how to "kiss" and was simply following Inuyasha's lead. Apparently she was doing something right though because the hanyou had wrapped around her waist and was pulling her closer, pressing down onto with increasing intensity.

"Ah, I love happy endings," said a familiar voice of a certain monk.

The two instantly broke apart in surprise and turned to look in the direction the voice had come from as another voice hissed, "Miroku!" in rebuke.

Kagome sighed, putting a hand to her head, uttering a groan, sweat-dropping.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, he also sweat-dropping.

"Can't somebody get a little _privacy_ around here?!" he demanded to know.

Indeed, through the foliage of the surrounding bushes were Miroku and Sango, spying on them.

"Oh, why hello Inuyasha!" Miroku greeted cheerfully, a hand behind his head, rubbing a sore spot Sango had thwoked him on earlier.

"Idiot." Shippo remarked, observing the scene from a nearby tree he was currently leaning against, arms crossed.

"Don't sound so surprised, monk." Inuyasha told Miroku, and Kagome merely sighed again. She didn't think the word "privacy" existed in their vocabulary.

"Any you too, Sango," the irritated hanyou continued, now looking at the demon slayer, who was holding her hands up in front of her as a defense.

"Now, Inuyasha-" she began.

Miroku suddenly took hold of her raised hands and said in his most solemn voice, "Sango, will you bear my children?"

"What?" she asked, blinking. This change of subject was certainly abrupt and had caught her off guard.

Inuyasha also blinked, thinking pretty much the same kind of thing.

Kagome raised her head to look, also taken aback by the randomness of Miroku's question.

The monk repeated himself.

"Sango, will you bear my children?"

Sango's cheeks colored slightly, and she replied, "Miroku, why are you asking me this? Your Wind Tunnel is gone; there's no need to keep asking every attractive woman you see if she can bear your child."

"Exactly, which means that now I can finally settle down and have a family with the woman I love." Miroku replied, looking deep into her eyes.

Sango's blush increased significantly at his words.

"I-_I'm_ the woman you love?" she stuttered questioningly, her heart beating faster.

"You and no other, Sango. My heart belongs to only you." Miroku responded, moving closer to her.

"I-I love you, too." Sango confessed quietly." And yes, I will bear your children."

Miroku smiled. "I'm glad," he said then closed the distance between himself and Sango, delivering an honest and meaningful kiss to her lips.

Sango's eyes closed and she leaned into his kiss, wanting more.

Kagome watched beside Inuyasha, a smile on her lips, and remarked, "I love happy endings, don't you, Inuyasha?" She was looking up at him, his arm around her waist.

Inuyasha looked down at her and replied, "Feh! Whatever. But I love _you_," and claimed her lips with is once more, loving the sweet taste of her lips.

"And I love you, too," Kagome murmured against his lips, reciprocating his actions.

Shippo made a face at all the intimacy and turned to Kirara, who was sitting on the ground next to him.

"Come on, Kirara. Let's go. This is getting a little too mushy for me," the kitsune said, turning his back to the two newly made couples and walking away, leaving them to indulge in their affections.

Kirara mewed in reply and followed after.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay! One shot done! So, did ya like it? Hope my depiction of the battle with Naraku was too horrible. Anywho, I'd like your feedback on what you thought about it. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and what I could do to improve my writing. So please review!!! It's much appreciated.

Also, I have another one-shot between Inuyasha and Kagome written (though not typed up yet. It's kinda angsty though they end up together in the end. Should I post it? It's kinda a song fic to the song Cold Heritage by Lacuna Coil.

Anywho, review please and let me know your opinions! Thankee very much!

Lady Catwoman


End file.
